


Cos'è la corsa all'Egg?

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Lost in OASIS [4]
Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Drabble, Easter Egg, Gunter - Freeform, Halliday, Oasis, ioi - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Un gunter a noi sconosciuto ci spiega cosa sia l'Easter Egg di Halliday, guardando ammirato il tabellone Segnapunti dove Parzival, Art3mis, Aech, Daito e Shoto si sono impossessati della prima Chiave.Primi alla Chiave, primi all'Egg.(Basato sugli eventi raccontati nel romanzo di Ernest Cline)
Series: Lost in OASIS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697356





	Cos'è la corsa all'Egg?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa drabble partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

La corsa all’Estear Egg di Halliday su OASIS è speranza; è futuro. Ogni gunter che si rispetti ne è cosciente, così come è cosciente che lasciare l’unica libertà che ci è rimasta in mano all’IOI equivale alla morte.

  
Per quello vedere un gunter in alto al Segnapunti, al ritrovamento della prima Chiave, non ci fa perdere d’animo. Vederne addirittura cinque ci riempie di gioia e instilla in noi una nuova voglia di vincere e vivere.

  
In nome degli Altissimi Cinque.

  
In nome di tutto ciò che ci è rimasto di vivo in questo mondo.

  
_Primo alla Chiave_.

***

_/97 parole/_


End file.
